Partners?
by musicsdolphin
Summary: John realizes something at the same time Olivia notices something in John. She decided to play matchmaker. John/Finn, Captain/George, Olivia? This is my first attempt please forgive me.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters. I just used them in my writing. I hope you enjoy this story. It's the first one I am posting. Please feel free to let me know what you think of it. Whether you hate it or enjoy it. So on with the story. Again I am sorry if it's not up to standards.

Partners?

John Munch was watching his partner Odafin Tutuola carefully.  
"Fin?" Munch asked. Fin was paying no attention. "Earth to Odafin."  
"Oh Sorry what were you saying Munch?" Fin asked casually.  
"What's going on with you Fin? You've been out of it for days."  
"It's nothing Munch. Thanks for asking though." Fin told him. "I'll catch you later." Fin said rushing out the door. Olivia looked at Munch who looked worried about his partner.  
"Munch can I have a word with you? Olivia Benson asked. John nodded and followed her.  
"What's up Liv?" John asked. Everyone called her Liv. Olivia smiled and sat down.  
"What's up with you John? You've been watching Fin closely."  
"Liv I cant talk about it. Not here. Not now. Not ever." John said sadly.  
"Listen I don't want to pry but why not come over for dinner tonight. I am cooking." Liv asked smiling.  
"Liv," John started then stopped when he realized that Liv was giving him the look of shame. "Fine you win. I'll come."  
"Good. Here's my address. Be there by six." Olivia smiled. John couldn't help but smile back. "Pasta and bread ok?" John nodded. Olivia and John went back into the squad room. Olivia left at 5:30 to get everything ready. At quarter to six there was a knock on the door. "Hey your right on time." Olivia ushered him in. "Have a seat and I will get you a cold one. You look like you could use it."  
"Olivia," John started as she came back in with the beer. "I am sorry if I was rude to you at work today. It's just I have been watching fin for a few week's and he's been out of it since that case where the two gay men were murdered. I have been watching him because he has been down and distant Liv." Olivia nodded.  
"John it hit close to home for him. What has he told you?" Olivia asked.  
"Nothing Liv. That's why I have been watching him." John told her his eyes tearing.  
"John. Fin's got a son. He's in college. He's gay John. That's why Fin's unnerved about this case. His son was at that club that night." Olivia told John.  
"Wait his son's Randell isn't it?" Olivia nodded. "He's a good kid Liv."  
"I know John. Can I ask you a personal question?" John nodded. "Do you have feeling's for Fin and that's why you didn't want to talk?" All of a sudden John was choking on his beer. Olivia rubbed his back. "You ok there John?"  
"Yeah Liv on both accounts." John said. "Was I that obvious about Fin?"  
"No you weren't John. I could just see it in your eyes. Fin's a great guy John. He was on the down-low for a while. He's scared John." Olivia said as they ate. "That's why his marriage didn't work out. Talk to him John." John smiled.  
"I will Liv. Yet I just cant come out and say I have feeling's for him." John told her. "I mean he's probably in a relationship anyway Olivia. I mean look at him."  
"Actually he's not in a relationship right now. The guy he was with walked out on him about 8 months ago. Couldn't handle Fin leaving in the middle of the night to take a case." John looked at her, and her laughed. "What we talk."  
Fin was sitting at home thinking. He pulled out his cell and dialed Olivia unconsciously.  
"Hey Fin my man what's going on?" Olivia asked looking at John who was smiling.  
"Liv I need help. I am sorry to bother you but your the only one I can trust right now. I mean you know everything. I am ready to bust again." Olivia looked worried.  
"I will be there soon. Just hang on." She hung up. "John..."  
"Go help Fin. I will do the dishes and then lock the door when I leave. If you trust me."  
"I do trust you John, but you don't have to do the dishes. I will do them when I get home." John just pushed her toward the door.  
"I want to Liv. Please. Just go make sure my partner's ok." John said hugging her. "Call me if you need anything Liv. I mean anything. Promise?"  
"Yeah John. I promise. I am sorry to cut dinner short." She got her coat on. She left and got to Fins and noticed the lights out. She knocked lightly. Fin answered crying. "Come on Fin. It's ok." She walked them into the apartment. "Tell Livies what's wrong."

TBC... Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters. This plot is coming right from my head so if it sucks just tell me.**

* * *

"Liv, I can't do this. G-ma just died. How do I tell Ken that his great grandmother died? How do I tell him that I am gay? How will he ever accept me? What am I going to do cause of the fact I like John? What am I going to do? I need a knife and I need to just end it all."

Olivia held Fin close to her. "You're not going to do anything of the sort Oda." He just looked at her. "We are going to call Ken and have him come to my place so that we can tell him that G-ma passed away. Then we are going to have a long talk and tell him everything Oda. I mean everything from your being gay to whatever you want to get off your chest. Also, tomorrow I think you need to talk to John."

"I don't think John and I have much to talk about Liv. At least not much outside of work stuff." Olivia laughed at Fin. "What has got you laughing now?"

"It's not my place to say but I think you should tell John about your feelings for him." They left to go to Olivia's place and John was asleep on her couch like he had been waiting for her to get home. "Quiet Fin. John's asleep on the couch. He must have been waiting for me to get home from you so he could make sure you are ok." John stirred at her voice.

"Sorry Livs, I was waiting here for you to get back to make sure everything was ok." John put his glasses on and saw Odafin Tutuola standing there in his jeans and tee shirt looking like hell had hit him. "Fin, are you ok?" Fin shook his head. "Care to talk to his old fart about what's going on?" Fin sat down on the couch and looked at John. He could tell that Johns concern was sincere. He started bawling tears again. "Fin what's going on?" Liv had moved into the kitchen to get drinks for them all hoping that everything would play out right. Fin just cried for what seemed forever. John finally grabbed him around the shoulders and gave him a hug that he had wanted to give him for ages.

"John my grandmother, G-ma, passed away tonight. Then on top of that I want to tell this person I have feeling's for that I like said person but I don't know how said person would react and I haven't even told my son something that I should have told him years ago." Fin cried on Johns shoulder. Liv gave them both drinks and looked at John.

"Want to trade spots John?" Liv asked honestly. She didn't want either man to feel awkward.

"I don't want to sound offensive Liv but I don't ever want to leave the spot I am in right now." John told her. Fin looked up at John. "Damn I didn't want to tell you this way Fin not with all this bad shit going on in your life right now. However I have wanted to take and hold you and be with you for a long while. I just never had the guts to tell you cause I know your straight." For the first time in hours Fin smiled and laughed. "Now I am funny cause I tell you this major secret that I have never told anyone and Liv only found out tonight."

"Oh John I am not laughing at what you told me." Fin said laughing still knowing that life would be a little easier. "John I have wanted to tell you for a while now that I have wanted you. I want to be with you. I want to make a life with you. I have never thought I would find someone like you. A smart ass sarcastic bastard that has a heart. You have won over my heart and didn't even know it. I just didn't know that you wanted a relationship with me too." Fin and John both smiled. Olivia was laughing from her chair that was across from the couch. "Well it's good to know that we can make Liv laugh."

"I am just laughing at how two men as smart as you both are can be so blind sometimes." Olivia told them. "Now who wants something to eat since we got interrupted in our meal before John?" John and Fin shook their heads.

"Always the mother hen and the hostess Olivia." Fin told her with a smile on his face. "Where is everything and I will get it ready?" Olivia went to get up and show him around but John got up first.

"I will show him Liv. You sit and rest. I know where everything is already is this little tiny apartment."

"Will you stop picking on my apartment. It's perfect for me since I am barely home between work, the gym and everything else I am a part of." Liv told them. Her cell phone rang. "Damn its Cragen and I was supposed to have the night off." She complained before answering her phone. "Benson."

"Liv we have a situation."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Liv we have a situation." Came Cragens voice. "Elliot is missing. Kathy called and said he never made it home tonight. We tried to track his cell phone but the last location is close to your house." Olivia was unsure why Elliot would come over to her place. "Can you try to call and see if you can find him. Maybe see what you can find?" Cragen asked. Olivia was just about to answer when there was a knock on the door. John opened the door to see a bloodied Elliot at it.

"Captain I have to go. Elliot is at my door and it looks like someone beat the shit out of him." Olivia told him. "John and Fin are here already. Come on over Captain since I know your getting ready to anyway. I will leave the door unlocked." She hung up the phone. "Elliot what the hell happened?" She asked walking him over to the couch to sit. He was in real bad shape. His breathing was ragged and he couldn't focus. "Elliot."

"I was coming to see if everything was ok with you cause you seemed out of it at work today Liv. I got about three blocks away when I realized that John's car was here. I thought you and him were seeing each other." Elliot told her gently trying to breath as he was talking. "Then I saw you leave and John stay. I was curious as to what was going on. I then see you come back an hour or so later with Fin. I was confused to say the least." The three just looked at him while he talked. "It clicked in my mind that you were with both of them maybe. I didn't think anything through. I have been distracted. While I have been living at home Kathy and I don't share a room or a bed. I wanted to know what these two could have over me. I mean we are partners." Olivia got a cloth to try to help clean up the blood.

"Elliot." She said softly. "I am not with these two dunderheads. I am with no one. That still doesn't explain why it looks like someone beat the shit out of you. So please finish your story." John and Fin sat down next to Elliot on the couch. Captain Cragen walked in the door at this point.

"So I walked around your neighborhood for a little bit. I kept my gun and badge in the car. I was here as a civilian not a cop." Elliot looked around. "I was about two blocks north and a block east when I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't turn around I just went into marine mode. I kept aware of what was going on but before I knew it something hit the back of my head. I was down and out. I woke I don't know how much later to realize that I was getting the shit kicked out of me. I didn't fight back cause I knew I could kill the guy if I did. I did manage to get some DNA scrapings by scratching at his arm or face I am not sure which. Plus I got some hairs." Elliot told them. "I think I have some broken ribs too. I just knew I had to get here as fast as I could. My cell phone is in my car. I told you I didn't want to be disturbed."

"Alright Elliot, let's get you to the hospital. We will see about that head wound and the ribs. I have to ask this Elliot and I don't want to. Do you think you were sexually assaulted?" Cragen asked Elliot hoping that the man would get a truthful answer.

"Yes Captain I think I was." Elliot looked down in shame. "When I was coming too my pants were down and he was in me. I don't know if a condom was used or not, but they can run the rape kit to see if there was any trace left behind." He was so ashamed that he let himself be caught in a bad spot like that. If he wasn't worried about what was going on with Liv and John he wouldn't have even been in the neighborhood.

"Elliot we will help you get through this." Fin told him. "I know you're feeling ashamed and probably dirty but you're not. You didn't ask for this to happen. Believe me I know. I have been down this road before. I will talk with you later about it ok?" Elliot nodded. They headed down to the cars to go to the hospital. Olivia drove Elliot alone. Fin, John and Cragen all went in one car.

"Elliot why didn't you tell me what was going on between you and Kathy?" Olivia asked trying to distract him from the pain of his physical injuries. "You know I would have listened. I always have been there for you and I will always be there for you." Elliot cried.

"I didn't want you to see me as a looser Liv. I couldn't keep my marriage together cause of the job. I didn't want you to see how bad off I was. I mean as I said I have been living at the house but we don't share anything anymore. Maybe sex occasionally but nothing more. It's not love anymore Liv. It's just plain old sex. No emotions, no feelings. I hate it. I also feel like I am using her in that regard even if she is the one to initiate things." Elliot told her. "I feel like crap. I want to get a divorce but I don't know if that is the best thing for the kids."

"Elliot you will get through this. I know it's not going to be easy but you have your family. You have John, Fin, Don, and I. Plus Melinda, and Wong. I promise you we will all be there. I am sure once you tell Kathy what happened she will be there too." Olivia said. "As far as getting a divorce I honestly don't know what to tell you. I think that's something that you need to talk to Kathy about. Your kids are older now El. I am sure they see what's going on and they want to know that their parents are there for them. Sit down and talk with the kids."

"Kathy and the kids will not find out what happened tonight. If anything I will tell them I got beat up by some perp." Elliot said sternly. "My kids aren't going to know that some scumbag on the street got the best of their father cause their father was distracted thinking about what was going on with his partner and coworker. By the way what is going on with you three?" Elliot asked.

"There's nothing going on other then friends. John and I were having dinner cause I noticed he was distracted at work. Fin called me during dinner cause his grandmother died. There's more but it's not my story to tell. Let's just say I would never work for either one of them." She told Elliot as they got to the hospital. John, Fin and Cragen were all there waiting for them to get out of the car.


End file.
